


A Mother's Thoughts

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch's mother watches the Quarter Quell</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

She had been glued to the television ever since the moment her son’s name was called. She was fourteen during the first Quarter Quell. It was almost a free year for the younger kids. Everyone in 12 decided to vote between 17 and 18 year olds. She never thought at the age of thirty-nine she’d be watching her son in the arena. 

Her precious boy…..hard to think of him like that when he’d seemed like a man for so long. Things got harder and easier after his father died. They didn’t have to worry about a drunken lunatic anymore but they did miss his money. Haymitch was always protective of her and his little brother. She used that to convince him that he could win. God help her she made it seem like it was his duty to win the Games and come home. She’d apologize if……when he came back. 

Garrett burst into tears when Haymitch was surrounded by three Careers. He climbed on her lap like a little boy. She was grateful, as she watched her son make short order of two of them and then terror clutched her heart when he was disarmed. He wouldn’t want his brother to see his death live so she tried to shield Garrett’s eyes. She held her breath waiting for the death blow when suddenly there was Maysilee Donnor with her poison darts.

 

“We’d live longer with two of us.”

The alliance worked for both of them. Haymitch was determined to get to the end of the arena. When Maysilee finally forced an answer out of him as to why. Garrett turned to his mother. 

“Mom, why is it so important to him? What difference does it make?

She was trying to figure out what was going on in her son’s mind. “I don’t know Sweetheart. Maybe he thinks if they get there and set up camp no one can come up behind them. An attack would have to come from the front or the side it would be one less direction to defend.

Garrett thought about it for a while. ‘Mom…there’s only five of them left. Do you think he’ll kill Maysilee?

She rocked in her chair for a few seconds to stall. “If it comes down to the two of them……..Yes. They’ll probably break the alliance before it gets that close though. Does he know her well?

Garrett shrugged. “He hasn’t talked about any other girls besides Shanna in a long time. He must know Maysilee because they’re in the same year but…I don’t think they’re friends.

“Good. I mean….not good but…

“Only one can come home.” Garrett said sadly.

“Exactly.”

His mother was relieved when Maysilee broke off the alliance. She wasn’t sure her son would do it in time. She watched her son stare at a pebble that bounced back and then when he threw a rock that bounced back into his hand she realized he had stumbled on to something. It was either going to save him or be the death of him. She wasn’t sure.

A few minutes later the cameras were tracking candy colored birds. They were honing in on a target. She prayed it wasn’t Haymitch. It would be just like the Gamemakers to try to flush him out…but no it was Maysilee. As she cried out the cameras switched to Haymitch running in her direction.

“No, Baby, No. You can’t help her now. She wanted to scream but kept silent so as not to upset Garrett.

She watched as her son stayed with his former ally until she breathed her last. Even though he had killed people he still had compassion. He still cared. He was still her son.

By the finale it was him and a Career. He was hurt badly but when she saw him run towards his cliff she knew what he was planning. All the girl had to do was throw her weapon and she’d kill herself. She gasped when she actually saw it happen.

It took a couple of minutes before the cannon and then the announcement. “The winner of the Second Quarter Quell.,,,,Haymitch Abernathy.

Garrett was frozen in front of the tv. ‘Mom….Mom is it true? Is it really true?

“Yes, it is. Your brother is coming home.

“When? Tomorrow? The next day?

His mother laughed for the first time in weeks although it felt like years. “No Sweetheart. He’s hurt. He’ll be in the hospital for a few days and then he has to be crowned. It will probably be a couple of weeks before he gets back.

“I guess.” Garrett said quietly. “I just wish we could see him now. The Capitol should send hovercrafts to pick up the Victor’s family. He won’t like waking up alone in a hospital. We should be with him.

“Garrett, your brother will be here before you know it. Everything is going to be fine.


End file.
